Long Lost Mongoose
by FS1Pets
Summary: Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles are married, so they're spending their honey moon out on the ocean. But when a storm comes, they go on the adventure that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles recently have gotten married, and now they were going on their honey moon, cruising in their expensive boat across the ocean. They got married in Hawaii, so now they go out farther out to sea. Out in the horizon, the excellent hot pink and orange colors of the sunset brightly outstandingly shined. While they two were traveling across the Pacific, Shahrukh played the sitar and sang a song to his love.

Shahrukh: Oh Sugar, I love you..

She sang along.

Sugar: Shahrukh I love you too...

Sugar Sprinkles a had an amazing, beautiful singing voice. It was like a candied angel singing a song from heaven.

Shahrukh: You make me happy when I'm sad.

Sugar: I love you even if you're bad...when you're mad, I'm here for YoOooOouu!

Shahrukh: Sweet as candy, baby, be with me!

Sugar: We were meant to Be!

Both: Oh baby I LOoOve you...

At the end of their song, they both made out with each other and then chuckled. Seagulls flew around the sky forming a heart around the two. The sky got darker as if the night was coming, but these were black, heavy storm clouds rising over the sun. Thunder suddenly rumbled in the sky, causing Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles to gasp.

" What is going on?! "

" Ooh the sky seems to be in a bad mood...maybe we should sing to it! "

" Babe, now is NOT the time for that! "

Sugar Sprinkles just giggled and put her arm around her husband.

" Calm down, it's going to be ok. "

Just then, a huge shock of lightning crashed, and not long after that the calm ocean waves started to rise and heavy rain started to fall.

" We're in deep trouble now...WE'RE GOIN TO DIE AND WE'RE ON OUR FREAKIN HONEY MOON! " Shahrukh shouted in horror, the waves only getting stronger.

The wind blew strongly, the water tossing and turning the boat back and forth wildly in the storm continuously.

" Oh...I don't feel so good...I think Im gonna be sick. " The mongoose groaned starting to turn green. After what seemed like forever of nonstop thunder, lightning, wild rain and wind, everything suddenly went black.

Shahrukh groaned, slowly opening his eyes, the bright sun shining in them. " Where da heck am I? " He found himself laying in the sand on the beach, the water washing up against his hind paws. He shot straight up, quickly looking around. Where was SUGAR SPRINKLES?!

" Babe? Babe?! SUGAR?! " Shahrukh saw his wife, laying on the beach, but in a very dead like position. " SUGAR BABY! NOO! " He screamed in horror, immediately rushing over to the cat and held her tightly in his arms. " NOOO! PLEASE! " Tears formed in Shahrukh's eyes, Sugar Sprinkles started to blink, waking up.

" Oh hi! That was an interesting trip hahaha.." She giggled. The mongoose realized that his wife was still alive, and he wiped away his tears to regain his cool. " Oh thank goodness we aren't dead. "

" Yay..we're alive. "

Sugar said sweetly and hugged her husband, her cheek smooshing against his.

" So my mongoose man, where are we? "

Shahrukh's eyes widened and he blinked. He didnt have any idea where they now where, thanks to the stupid storm ruining their boat trip! Carrying the sweet kitty cat, he walked around the mysterious lands. It was mostly sandy, dryish and hot, not to many trees were around. The more the couple explored, the more curious they got, the heat making them drowsy, thirsty and tired.

For hours of wandering nonstop just when Shahrukh and Sugar were about to pass out, they decided to rest under a big shady boulder. It all of a sudden it started to sprinkle. Very light drops of cool rain fell from the sky. The married mongoose and kitty fell asleep snuggling next to each other.

When Shahrukh woke up it was already nighttime. The moon was full and shining in the sky and crickets chirping around. He woke up quite thirsty, so he quietly crawled away to avoid waking up his love to go find a pond of water or something to drink.

" Ugh...I am so...thirsty...need..water! " As he walked around trying to search for a body of water, he heard something rustle in some plants. Suspicious, he turned around swiftly. Nothing was there. " SHOW YOURSELF PEASANT! "

Nothing happened.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he continued to go forward. For a moment he wasnt looking in his direction, but when he did, he met face to face with another living creature. Do to the sudden appearance, Shahrukh screamed and fell backward.

Looking up he saw the creature, who's expressions were not very friendly like. By the face expressions, it very ticked off, and growling with anger, snarling harshly. On four legs, it got closer, looking like it was about to do some serious attacking. Shahrukh got up and just ran for dear life.

The creature chased him down on four legs, speeding faster than lightning. Growling louder and meaner, closer and closer she ran catching up to Shahrukh. Just as he was about to reach the boulder that Sugar Sprinkles was sleeping under, something grabbed his foot, making Shahrukh fall flat on his gut, making him groan in pain.

Desperately weakly reaching his arm in front of him, the mysterious creature dragged him on the ground. Pinning him down flat, the creature put a foot on his back and positioned his arm in that backward position, he breathed heavily.

" HELLLP! A CRAZY FREAK IS TRYING TO KILL MEH! "

The suspicious animal stood there, still pinning the male mongoose strongly. Although there was a full moon the night sky made it hard to see the unknown attacker's face, cause all you could see where shadows. The figure's long bangs blew in the slight breeze.

" Who the heck are YOU peasant? " It finally spoke, the voice sounding strict, and firm. Wait a second...Shahrukh blinked for a moment. That voice...sounded strangely...familiar...he never even knew who this creature was and he could've sworn he heard it, but he didn't know where...

He was just about to say something when suddenly out of nowhere, Sugar Sprinkles pounced onto the attacker and hissed fiercely. The cat and the unknown critter were now both fighting each other very violently, repeated scary hissing and growling you could hear from a mile away.

Sugar threatened to scratch by showing her never before seen claws, keeping them hidden because she's usually way to soft, but she doesn't like seein anybody hurt her man. She wasn't afraid to use her long, sharp and pointy claws this time, and she prepared to scratch the life out of that attacker.

" MEEAAERRRRRR..." The angry kitty meowed harshly, backing up to jump.

" MEEEOOWWWARRR! "

" BABY, WAIT! "

But before the mongoose could stop his protecting wife from scratching the mysterious creature, she leaped into the air and powerfully clawed the unknown figure, making em fall over and a dark red mark appeared on unknown's left cheek, causing her to whimper, but immediately snarled back. It was just about to strike back furiously at Sugar Sprinkles when Shahrukh interrupted the terrifying battle.

" STOP YOU TWO! "

The two angry animals paused. Sugar stepped back but gave the glare to the attacker. The famous mongoose cocked his head to the side.

" Do I...know you...from somewhere? "

" I have never seen you in my life.." It responded, crossing their arms.

" Why do you want to hurt me? GO FALL IN A DITCH! " Shahrukh screamed.

" SAME TO YOU IDIOT! YOU RABID WOMBAT SO BEAT IT AND NOT RIP MY FACE! "

" EXCUSE ME BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING BY JUST RANDOMLY STRANGLING ME! "

" SHUT UP! "

" DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY SCURRY OFF! "

The fight between the three continued on and on for maybe five minutes or so. Finally there was a pause in this argument, the unknown animal spoke.

" Look, who are you? " It said in a very firm voice, trying to keep as calm as possible.

" Ugh...err...um..."

" You're not getting you're nasty paws on my Shahrukh! "

Sugar scowled, stepping in front of her husband to protect him. He had never seen his wife so protective like this before.

" Wait...you're name is Shahrukh? "

The famous mongoose was just about to roll his eyes when suddenly, the other unknown critter stepped in front of the moonlight to give a clearer view of the face. It was a female. Her eyes were big and blue, the night breeze softly blowing to make her long bangs sway like a flag. She was a mongoose...wait...could it be?

Shahrukh slowly walked over to her and looked at her very closely walking around studying her. He looked closely into her striking blue eyes. He gasped.

" A...a.a..Aasha? "


	2. Chapter 2

The female gasped then smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek. There was a moment of silence between the two, and suddenly...

" AHH! "

" AAHHH! "

They both screamed in joy, and the female immediately starting to hug Shahrukh. His jaw dropped and he blushed. Sugar Sprinkle's angry face quickly disappeared and she shyly smiled, not really understanding what in the world was going on. It was from a total dramatic and crazy fight into a whole friendly hugging party!

It was almost exactly like the Lion King of how Simba and Nala reunited, but not quite. It was really adorable and surprising how Shahrukh was hugging this mongoose, since he normally HATES hugging things besides his wife and cash.

Sugar starts her friendly, mellow, positive attitude again and just trots over to the situation.

" Hello. " She waved all kindly. " Um? "

" Oh Babe, this is Aasha, a childhood friend of mine, Aasha, Sugar Sprinkles. " Shahrukh introduced the beautiful mongoose to the sweet kitty to each other. Aasha waved shyly and smiled kindly.

" Oh...well, you're very...beautiful.." Sugar said smiling.

Aasha blushed at the little complement. " Thank you. " She giggled.

She was so sweet and nice. But it took a few minutes to get used to since she just beat the heck out of the two!

" Eek! I have so many questions to ask you! " Aasha said jumping up and down, still super excited about seeing her long lost friend. " So, where did you go? What brings you back to India?! "

" Well, me and Sugar were out on a little ocean trip, but we got washed up here.." Shahrukh answered.

" Im so glad you are here! " Aasha hugged the other mongoose again.

" It's been so long..."

" Yes it has..."

They looked up into the night sky, the moon shining brightly on them. There was a spark of pinkish orange in the sky. It was the sun slightly rising. The sky was still dark, but it was coming. Aasha gasped.

Without much warning, Aasha got on four legs and ran speedily away. The other mongoose and candied kitty followed. Now where was she going? As the three went, the sun rose higher and higher, the Indian sky getting brighter and brighter by the minute. Trying to catch up with the super quick female, they were just about to pass out from exhaustion when suddenly, Aasha stopped. She was on her hind paws again and she was standing in this position, her muzzle in the air as if she's trying to find something.

" What...in the world...was that for? " Shahrukh panted, his paws on his knees and his back bent. Where the three were standing was a place surrounded by some trees, a little body of water, and a big stone. It looked like a pretty nice place for a dryish country. Shahrukh studied the place very suspiciously.

" Um..."

" Well Aasha sweet heart, where are we in this beautiful land of yours? " Sugar Sprinkles asked looking around. Shahrukh swore he's seen a place like this before. Just when he was about to ask Aasha, she said..

" Shahrukh! We're home! "

The famous mongoose gasped, the word "home" played repeatedly in his mind. Home... Aasha stood up straight and did a noise, a call.

" What is she doing? " Shahrukh asked, scratching his head curiously. Suddenly multiple little animals came out from everywhere. Behind the bushes, crawling out of burrows, peeking from the trees trunks.

And those animals were...MONGOOSES. A tribe of mongooses appeared from all around, and surrounded the three.

" Ooh I see we got a whole lot of little mongooses here! How exciting! " Sugar Sprinkles exclaimed.

" Shahrukh, meet your long lost mongoose FAMILY! " Aasha shouted happily.

All of the mongoose's faces were friendly and welcoming. Some of them were adults, elderly, young, and little pups! Different colors, shapes, sizes, Shahrukh was amazed, seeing all of his relatives and family and old friends again. It made his eyes widen from lazy and half closed to open completely. Aasha was giggling joyfully, skipping all around.

" Shahrukh isn't this GREAT?! "

One of the mongooses gasped after Aasha said that one sentence for some reason. She crawled out of the crowd and walked straight up to Shahrukh. Looking him around head to toe, and smelling his fur.

" Personal space much? " Shahrukh thought to himself.

Then, the mongoose's eyes sparkled. " Shahrukh...it..it is you! " Then randomly SHE hugged him.

He immediately recognized who she was and said, " Ma "

Sugar Sprinkles and Aasha were awwing in the background. "AWWWWW! "

" Son you're alive! "

" Yes I am mother, yes I am. "

Shahrukh's mother was an older mongoose, not elderly but around middle aged. Her fur color was whitish blue just like him, and she had lilac colored eyes. She was ever so slightly smaller than Shahrukh was. Still hugging her long lost son, she cried tears of joy into his fur.

" I always knew you would come back. "

Then all of the other mongooses of the tribe all awwed also.

Two others who were way in the back, nothing showed but their beady eyes, since they were hiding in a leafy, damp bush. They very quietly growled and stayed out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Shahrukh yawned loudly, very tired. Even though it was only morning, he and his wife have been through a lot for the past day. They would only sleep till the afternoon, just to catch up.

" Oh my goodness you must be exhausted! " Said Shahrukh's mother.

" You can sleep in the den. " Aasha and the famous mongoose took her two pals to a den. When they got there, it was a large, pile of dirt and mud with a couple holes in the side. Shahrukh used to sleep in these when he was young, but he wasn't quite used to these now since he's used to sleeping in fancy pillows and expensive beds.

" This is where you can sleep for a while. " The mongoose mother said, hugging her son before he went underground into the den.

" Nice to see ya. " Shahrukh said smiling.

" Nice to see ya too. " She replied, tears of joy forming in her eyes And Aasha crawled inside, leading Sugar Sprinkles and Shahrukh through the tunnels in the ground below. After a couple of minutes or so, she went into a small little room.

" Here ya go. " She said, patting the ground.

" You're a good friend Aasha. " Shahrukh said playing with the female mongoose's bangs a little before lying down.

" Thanks "

" Aww you're welcome, anytime friend, always happy to - " Aasha was interrupted for a moment, due to a loud snore. They were already asleep. She smiled, kissed the famous mongoose on the head and quietly left. The sweet couple snuggled up together, sleeping cutely.

Suddenly from the darkness across from where the couple were sleeping, the beady eyes glowed in the blackness, looking mean and sinister.

* * *

The afternoon sunlight was shining through a small crack in the ceiling of the underground room, which made Shahrukh wake up.

He blinked, stretched, yawned, farted, cracked his back and rubbed his eyes.

Sugar Sprinkles yawned adorably and licked her paws.

" I feel great. " She said, purring.

" So do I, I slept like a baby! "

" Well let's go find your bestie, Aasha. "

" Sounds good. "

And with that, the married couple went to find Aasha. It didnt take long. They found her kicking, punching, and screaming at a tree.

" HIYAAA! "

" Hello. " Waved Sugar. " HIYAAA - Oh hey you're awake! Good afternoon! "

" Hey there. " Greeted Shahrukh.

" HI! " Aasha squealed, smiling. " Did ya have a nice sleep? "

" Ohh it was epic! "

Suddenly Shahrukh's stomach rumbled REALLY loudly. Sugar and Aasha giggled.

" WHAT? I'm starving! "

" Oh we could tell! It was just funny! "

" There is nothing funny about dying of starvation! "

" Haha...ok ok we're done.. "

Aasha gave the tree one more mighty kick and a fruit fell down from it. She caught it and have it to Shahrukh.

" What's this? "

" It's a mango. Remember when we used to share these when we were young? "

" Oh yeah. "

He took the fruit, sniffed it, and ate it. The female mongoose got a few more for Sugar and herself.

After they were finished, they were all lyin around, just chillin out, the breeze flowing into their fur, the warm sun shining upon them. Aasha spotted a butterfly, and began to chase after it. But before she did, without warning she grabbed Shahrukh's paw and ran, dragging him on the ground.

Sugar Sprinkles giggled as she watched the cute moment. " They're such cute friends. " She mumbled to herself.

Instead of following, she decided to stay where she was to give her husband a little quality time with his long lost friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Aasha ran along, chasing the butterfly still dragging Shahrukh behind her. He finally managed to get up, watching his friend run into the wide open space in the afternoon sunshine. Shahrukh smiled. Usually he was never into this kind of stuff, but now that he's with her, he felt the need to play along with her, and he did.

They both chased the butterfly together for a long time, laughing and giggling like when they were children. Everything was happy. Everything was joyful. Everything was AWESOME. This moment was like old times. Good old times. Well, until that one day, but now this moment was different like nothing could ruin it.

When they got tired, they both held paws and walked down to a river. They saw a few critters on the way, pointed at a few clouds, and just looking around at the Indian scenery.

" This is so much fun. " Aasha said, skipping around, holding her friend's paw.

" Yeah " He replied.

* * *

When they got to the river,

" This is nice, I'm so glad you're back. " Aasha said tossing a stone into the water.

" Haha I'm just happy to see you again. " Shahrukh relied. He sighed and randomly took out his sitar. Who knows how, but anyway, he pulled it from behind his back and felt the need to sing a song.

He sang to his dear friend,

Shahrukh:

Hey Aasha it's been a long time since I've met you

Since it seen you Aasha, my dear friend Aasha

I'm so glad to see ya

It felt like forever

Since we were together

It's been many years

And now we're here

Aasha blushed. She felt the sweet rhythm of the song and decided to sing along.

Aasha:

I've been missing you

I had no idea what I was going to do

Being all alone

Staying back at home

Shahrukh!

I was sad but now I'm glad I'm right next to you.

Together:

We were both so young

Things were hard in the past

The years go by fast

And here we are together.. TOGETHER...

Best friends

Sugar Sprinkles approached behind the two. She smiled, listening to their lovely little song. Shahrukh and Aasha have finished and they sighed in unison, watching the sun meet the water at the horizon. Coming toward the mongoose friends, she politely spoke.

" Uh..sorry to interrupt you two besties! But it's gettin kinda late and so it should be time for dinner right now. The famous mongoose turned around.

" Oh hey Sugar baby. " He said.

" Hello again Sprinkle Kitty. " Aasha called the candied cat. I guess it's just a new nickname but of course Sugar didn't mind being called that, she actually really liked it.

" Hi! Ok, so is is almost dinner time soon? Cause it's just about sundown." Sugar replied in her mellow, kind voice.

" Oh I almost forgot! Come on! " Exclaimed Aasha, who once again grabbed Shahrukh's paw and dragged his butt along the ground.

His nice wife giggled again as she watched the cute moment. Those two were really good friends, it was like their childhood played right over again,


	5. Chapter 5

They hurried back to the mongoose tribe. As they were quickly running, the sun went down, down, down. When they were almost there, and the sun was about 3/4 the way down, the moon rising in the corner. There was a very faint amount or daylight in the sky. About five minutes later when they got there, it was dinner time.

" Alright serve it up you guys! " Aasha said trotting over to the group of mongooses, sitting around in a circle, surrounded couple of others who were dragging a long, odd figure in their jaws.

What was it? It was a huge cobra snake, nice and plump. Shahrukh made a face, but when he glanced over at Aasha, her mouth was hanging open and her tongue stuck out, drooling. Apparently she thought it looked delicious. Shahrukh wasn't used to eating this kind of stuff. He was used to eating yummy steak of finely made salad or some'm.

" What's wrong buddy? " The female asked before digging in to that snake.

" Well, do you plan on cooking that? "

" Cook? "

" YA "

" What's a...**COOK**? "

Well Aasha and the family didnt know how to cook. Shahrukh has forgotten alot of things since he's been gone so long. He took one more glance at the raw cobra and shuddered in disgust.

" Ehh never mind I'm not really that hungry..."

Later after dinner, which was that appetizing, Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Aasha were now lying around, gazing into the starry sky, pointing at constellations. About ten minutes later, someone called Aasha's name.

" AASHA! TIME TO GO TO SLEEP! " Called out her mother, who has not been revealed yet. ( In the story )

" Well I'm sorry you two, but I gotta go. See ya in the morning! " Aasha said, hugging the two before she left with a smile on her face.

" You made her so happy. " Sugar said, giggling.

" Yeaaahhhh..." Shahrukh replied, his face starting to turn pink. He realized what he was doing and he slapped his own cheeks to get rid of the awkward blushing.

Sugar Sprinkles snuggled against her husband's fur and purred. Shahrukh let out a loud mighty yawn like a lion. " I need some sleep! " He said, stretching and cracking his back.

" Alrighty then, we might as well go into the den and get some rest. " Sugar replied, yawning cutely. And with that, they both went to the den they were giving. Crawling inside, they both made themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

In the very middle of the night, a loud, high pitched scream awoken the couple, now startled.

"What was that baby? " Sugar said a little bit scared, snuggling against Shahrukh.

" I do not know, but it didn't sound good. " He replied.

The mongoose and kitty hurriedly rushed out of the den, whirling around to try to find the source of the sound. They heard it once more and followed it, running as fast as their legs could possibly take them. Hurrying through the night, Shahrukh saw a flash of Aasha, who was running much faster than them, probably faster than a cheetah!

" Come on! " He exclaimed to his wife, pointing the way to where the female mongoose was going. She followed him and they both ran after Aasha, going all sorts of directions. It took a while just to find her but they kept on trying.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aasha, " MOM! " She screamed, staring at her mother cornered against a wall by a huge, ferocious...BENGAL TIGER...

* * *

Back with Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles, they were still searching all around, very worried and scared. Only moments later, they heard they heard crying, sounded like it came from a girl. After the couple heard it, they rushed over and peeked from behind a stone. There she was.

" MOM! " Aasha cried, tears running down her face wildly. Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles immediately became more concerned. Instead of walking over there, they just watched.

" No! You can't! " Aasha said crying, holding her mother in her arms, who was very weak with a few claw marks.

" I love you Aasha..." Said her mother.

" Please no! "

" Everything is going to be ok. "

" NO IT'S NOT! NOTHING IS OK WITHOUT YOU! "

" Shhh...it's ok...please...take care of your family...brother...your cousin..."

" Brother? Cousin?! "

" I love you..."

" NOOOOOOO! " Aasha screamed, her head fell sadly and she burst into tears, holding her mother close.

Shahrukh actually felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt extremely bad for her, and so did Sugar. Slowly approaching Aasha with sad looks on their faces, they came over to comfort her from her deep grief.

" Come on Aasha..." Shahrukh said helping her stand up, Sugar Sprinkles patting her back and they both helped her home, very, very depressed.

** I know this is a very sad chapter, but don't worry this entire story won't be like this. Like always, it's gonna have a happy ending :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Aasha was very sad and upset. Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles tried to comfort her as she limped sadly back home.

" It's ok Aasha..." Said Sugar with a comforting smile, not that she was happy or anything.

The female mongoose sniffed. " No...not really..."

" Everything's gonna be alright. " Shahrukh said, pushing back his grief feeling friend's her long, beautiful bangs.

The depressing moments made the rain fall, which caused the three to get soaking wet, but Aasha didn't care at all. The only thing on her mind was what had just happened that very night.

In the morning, it was still a bit cloudy, but the rain had stopped.

Shahrukh and Sugar came out of their den, and saw other mongooses standing over a small mound of dirt. It was a funeral.

Aasha hugging a member of her family and she cried softly onto their shoulder.

" I will never forgive the Bengal tiger. " She mumbled angrily to herself, now developed a number one fear and hatred.

( BEFORE WE GO INTO ANYMORE SAD PARTS, THIS IS WHERE WE ARE GOING TO STOP THIS VERY SCENE AND MOVE ON )

The famous mongoose and his wife have now been stranded in India for about a week, and they were very concerned on how they were going to get home, but also thought about their other dear friend.

It was early dawn.

Aasha sat on a stone and looked into the sky with a pouty face, her paws pressed against her cheeks and her elbows on her knees.

She was starting to feel ever so slightly better, but she was also focused on the words her mother have spoken to her.

" Take care of your brother? Cousin? "

Now she was totally lost. She had no idea what to do, or have any idea what her mother was talking about.

" I...I don't even HAVE a brother, or a cousin! "

Meanwhile,

Shahrukh was looking all over for her, since he didn't see her back at breakfast ( which of course he didn't eat)

He was actually very worried that she had to go through that.

Peeking from behind a stone, he finally found Aasha.

He went up to her and sat by her side.

" Is everything ok? "

" NO. "

" ..."

" Well, I'm only a little better, but I'm still really really upset. "

" So, you're not better at all? "

" Eh. Well besides that, my mom told me something really strange..."

" What was it? "

" She told me to...I don't know, watch my brother and cousin..."

" Do you have those? "

" No.."

" Well that's odd. "

" I know right? "

The feeling that Shahrukh was feeling right now, he felt like that he needed to stay in India forever, with Aasha. She was his best friend, his only best friend. Sugar Sprinkles was his wife, not a friend, but they were really close too.

Shahrukh never felt so sorry like this in ages. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just DITCH her and just go home with Sugar!

The famous mongoose dude sat close by Aasha's side and stoke her beautiful bangs.

Later, Sugar and Shahrukh were spending the whole day trying to cheer Aasha, which sorta helped, but still didn't fully erase the image.

After a while through out the day, she toughened up a bit and tried her best to keep positive. She was almost better, she just doesn't like to talk about it. She wasn't exactly all happy either, she was just in a normal mood.

Later that very night, the two mongoose pals and kitty were sitting on a tree limb, all cuddling next to each other nicely and gazing at the world around them.

Not to far from those them, there were those mysterious eyes again, watching very closely. They both chuckled.

Sugar Sprinkles fell asleep in Shahrukh's arms. She was tired from all of the things that happened lately, purring and snuggling in her husband's arms.

" I better take her to our den.I'll be right back. " Said Shahrukh, petting the sweet kitty's fluffy head.

Aasha nodded understandingly, and right after that he climbed down from the lil tree and carried Sugar to the den.

Crawling inside carefully, and then he found the right room, placed her inside very gently and gave her a sweet lil kiss on her soft cheek and left.

Coming out from underground Shahrukh came out and walked back toward Aasha. On his way he heard some rustling in the bushes.

" HELLO? " He asked irritatedly, like when he very first heard Aasha back a few days ago. The rustling stopped, then he rolled his eyes and continued.

Then suddenly he felt a disturbing presence behind him. Turning around rapidly, he shouted, " EH GET LOST WHY DONT YA?! "

But there stood not one but two, mysterious mongooses, staring at him with sinister smiles. One of them said, " I don't think so.."

And suddenly everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Back with Aasha who was still sitting on that tree branch, she was waiting patiently for her pal to come back.

But he didn't.

After a while she started to feel very bored and impatient.

" What is taking him so long? What is he doing taking a dump?! "

She looked all around, and still didn't see him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shahrukh blinked, groaning. He had no clue what in the world just happened, but it could've just been a dream.

But right above him were two unfriendly faces staring right at him. No, no it wasn't a dream. He gasped and gave them a nasty face.

" WHAT DA?! WHO DA HECK ARE YOU FREAKS?! "

" Hmm don't recognize us? SHAHRUKH. "

Shahrukh gasped and looked straight into their eyes. It was all clear. He remembered.

These two mysterious creatures were male mongooses, but not very good ones. One was brownish with grey eyes, and the other was gray with brown eyes. They didn't look like real nice guys though, they looked like bad, trouble makin dudes.

" You...VIKRANT...AND SUJAY! " He growled, making a face.

" That's right...hahaha! "

Then Shahrukh noticed that somehow, his arms were tied to behind a tree. Jerking

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?! "

" We want REVENGE. "

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! "

" Oh don't pretend like you don't remember what happened. "

_FLASHBACK_

_" No! I will never go with you you snake's breath! "Aasha slapped Vikrant in the face and it knocked him out. Sujay just stared and ran away from the situation..._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

" YOU stole Aasha from us! SHE likes us and SHE HATES you! " Vikrant screamed at Shahrukh furiously, thinking about the past.

" No, SHE hates YOU! "

Vikrant gasped, gave him a dirty look, then got to Shahrukh's face and said meanly:

" Listen here pal, don't you touch OUR Aasha, or you're dead. Got that? "

Ticked off Shahrukh growled at him. " LISTEN LOSERS! I HAVE A WIFE! AND IT'S NOT AASHA! SHUT UP! "

Of course, the two mean mongooses didnt believe a word Shahrukh said.

Sujay slashed his little claws onto the famous mongoose's face angrily, causing him to growl louder.

* * *

Back with Aasha, she was feeling very anxious about her friend, and began to panic. She just knew something has gone wrong, she could just feel it.

Jumping off the tree limb, landing on two hind feet and standing very straight, Aasha looked around for any signs of trouble. Wiggling her nose, trying to detect her friend's scent, or any other smells.

This female used her mongoose instincts, after a couple more sniffs, she gasped, glancing at a path of sloppy, muddy paw print tracks in the ground.

Rushing over to the start of the path, she smelled around it and found three pieces of fur.

Of course, Aasha smelled them one at a time. Two pieces of fur smelled odd, and one smelled BADLY familiar.

Studying it closer, she gasped, and ran faster than lightning.


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue Then Heartbreak

Back with Vikrant, Sujay, and Shahrukh,

" Leave Aasha alone! She's ours! " Angrily shouted Sujay.

" I NEVER STOLE HER FROM YOU FATTIES! " Shahrukh screamed, still trying to break free.

Vikrant grabbed the famous mongoose by the neck and slapped him across the face repeatedly. " LIER! "

Then, there was a rustle in the bushes, along with a faint growling sound. Sujay and Vikrant glanced at it curiously, then in the bushes appeared two, glowing, bright blue eyes, shining angrily directly at the two bad mongooses.

The growling got louder and without warning, another mongoose pounced from out of the bush, and landing on Vikrant.

" GET AWAAAAY! "

It was Aasha, the tough, fiercely fighting female mongoose, who was beating the heck out of Vikrant.

Twisting his arms, slapping his face, and kicking his back.

Sujay watched, terrified, but stood up and shouted,

" HEY! DONT YOU TOUCH MY PAL! "

" MAKE ME! " Aasha screamed back.

He tried to pounce on her but she kicked him in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach and whining in pain.

" HIYAAAAAAA! "

Aasha pinned Vikrant down to the ground, growling and showing her teeth, her eyes glared down at his face furiously. He tried to escape the female's strong arms but he couldn't.

Shahrukh just sat there, watching the dramatic and intense scene, quite impressed about Aasha's fighting skills.

" Say goodnight Vi Vi. "

Then with just one pinch, Vikrant fell to the ground. With Sujay, Aasha kicked him in the stomach one more time and then threw him next to his friend.

" Nobody messes with my pal. "

The famous mongoose's jaw dropped, shocked and amazed. The female grunted a few last times then calmly walked over to Shahrukh like the whole thing never happened and used her sharp claws to break him free from the ropes.

" Are you ok pal? "

" Y..y..yes.."

Aasha took Shahrukh's paw and helped him get up. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two, then walked home together.

" Th...th...thaaaaank...you.."

" Eh no problem pal. "

When they arrived back home, Sugar came out of the den, looking tired, but with a smile.

" Hey Shahrukh..it's pretty late and I didn't feel your presence. Are you ok? " She asked very calmly and nicely.

" I am fine..completely fine Sugar babe. " He replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Aasha saw, looking at them suspiciously. She didn't wanna assume what she thought they were.

Shahrukh turned to Aasha and said,

" Me and Sugar are gonna go to sleep now. Night. "

The female mongoose shyly smiled, waved, and slowly scampered away. When she was out of sight, Shahrukh looked around, and then took Sugar Sprinkles's paw and ran with her to hide behind bushes.

" What's wrong hon? " The candied kitty asked concerned.

" Sugar baby, I almost got KILLED by two old foes of mine. " The mongoose replied.

Meanwhile the two were talking, Aasha crept up slowly on her four legs to listen to their conversation. She hadn't actually LEFT. She lifted her ear up to the bush and remained silent. This wasn't a good thing because of what she heard next...

" Are you ok? "

" Yes I am fine. My beloved Sugar Sprinkles, listen to me...we can't stay here. Things are becoming bad. "

" What do you mean? "

" Listen to me..."

" It's ok I'm sure we can work something out.."

" WE CAN'T STAY IN INDIA! " Shahrukh screamed.

" Honey, we need to go back to America. I have a job as a superstar and we have a LIFE! "

Poor Aasha gasped in horror as she listened to the heart breaking words her best friend just spoke. Soon, tears of sadness, heart break, and anger came rushing down her face.

" B b but what about.." Sugar Sprinkles said a little worried, then getting interrupted by Shahrukh.

" WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID FREAKIN AASHA?! WHO FREAKIN CARES?! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW, IS THAT I JUST WANNA GO HOME! I LOVE YOU SWEET HEART, BUT WE NEED TO GO TO HOME! "

Aasha sobbed as quietly and said strained,

" No..no..this can't be happening. This cannot be happening. I...I should've known that Sugar was his wife! I was so stupid to think that this was stupid love! "

She sobbed and then ran away rapidly on her four legs, crying her heart out. Feeling very ashamed of herself, scarred for life.


	9. Chapter 9

**In case you guys didn't know this already, in the story, it's nighttime. Idk why but I just thought it would be important to tell you. **

**Enjoy the epic chapter :)**

Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles heard the faint noise of the crying and they turned to the direction of where it was coming from.

" What was that? " The candied kitty asked.

" Eh it's probably just a rat...or..AASHA.." The famous mongoose replied, eyes widening, realizing what he had just done. He had just screamed out the worst of insults behind Aasha's back, and she was listening to every single word he had spoken.

Shahrukh actually started to feel like a turd. He never usually felt guilty for one other than himself or Sugar, but this was his BEST FRIEND WE'RE TALKIN BOUT HERE. What he had just said could never be taken back. It was already out there.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aasha,

" I SHOULD'VE NEVER LISTENED TO HIM! " She screamed furiously. This was one of the worst moments she had ever experienced. " HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE'S FREAKIN MARRIED TO SUGAR SPRINKLES! I SHOULD'VE NOTICED THAT FROM THE DANG START!"

Angry Aasha punched and kicked with all her power against a tree, throwing a huge temper tantrum, crying and screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shahrukh and Sugar,

" IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I FEEL LIKE A TURD! "

Shouted Shahrukh, pacing around, back and forth and grabbing his head in frustration.

Sugar Sprinkles was pretty concerned about him. She watched her angry

mongoose husband suffer and throw a fit. She didn't know how this was going to end.

" We should go look for her don't ya think? " She said.

Shahrukh sniffled and felt a tear form in his eye. It started to slide down his cheek but he didn't let that happen.

" STUPID TEARS! I AIN'T A WUSS! "

Then he quickly wiped it away as more came down. He had NEVER cried once since childhood.

That unforgettable day of his childhood, when he got taken away from his family. Kidnapped by humans, thousands of miles away from his home.

That unforgettable, terrifying, day of sadness.

Ever since Shahrukh's fame and change, he's been stubborn and bossy and grumpier than ever.

Since he was so famous, he didn't think that he should be able to cry cause he thought it would prove him to be a wuss.

" Calm down baby, lets just go find Aasha and just tell her the truth. " Sugar Sprinkles said, wrapping her sugary, fluffy tail around the mongoose celebrity.

He took a deep breath and nodded. Then the two got up and went to find their friend together.

They looked all around, worriedly searching all over for dear Aasha.

They both had a lot of explaining to do.

After a long, few hours of the night searching, Shahrukh and Sugar began to grow tired. But they couldn't give up.

" Where is she?! " Groaned the mongoose celebrity, fur messed up and covered in dirt.

" She can't hide forever...we'll find her..." Said the candied kitty, also covered in dirt.

Panting from exhaustion, just when the married couple were about to pass out, there was a loud, crying scream in the distance.

Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles gasped from the sudden noise, and ran toward that direction.

Looking through a shrub, there was an angry, sobbing, furious, light blue, female mongoose. AASHA.

Aasha screeched at the top of her lunge like a Tasmanian Devil. Her face was a blood red color, tears rushin down like a thunderstorm.

" I..HATE...**EVERYONE**! "

Aasha kept on kicking and punching the tree furiously.

" STUPID STUPID ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER TRUSTED THAT DANG SHAHRUKH! NOR HIS UGLY COLORFUL CAT OF HIS! "

Shahrukh hesitated for a moment, not sure whether he should go to her or not, cause she clearly hates him. Aasha kicked Vikrant and Sujay's butts like a pro, and he didn't want the same thing happening to him when he tries to talk to her.

The mongoose celebrity marched right over behind Aasha and said,

" EH AASHA! "

The female paused, then turned around, very slowly. When she finally got to the point where her face showed, she was NOT very happy, nor calm.

The expressions of Aasha's face were terrifying. It told Shahrukh that she was about to beat him HARD.

She realized who she was facing, and she grabbed him by the chest.

" YOU...YOU TRAITOR! " She yelled straight into his face and give him a hard punch in the stomach.

Shahrukh squealed from the pain, collapsing onto the ground and throwing up.

" **THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME FREAKIN STUPID**! " Aasha screamed.

" S...Sugar...S..S..Sprinkles...h..help.." He tried to speak, suffering from the wicked pain.

The candied kitty came out to help him up.

" Aasha! You need to calm down! Stop what you're doing! "

" YOU GUYS ARE TRAITORS! YOU HATE ME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING HOME AND LEAVING ME BEHIND! SHAHRUKH I THOUGHT WE...I THOUGHT WE HAD A RELATIONSHIP! " Aasha then burst into tears, screaming once more like a Tasmanian Devil.

Shahrukh put his arm around her shoulder to give her a hug but she refused.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! "

And with that, Aasha began to run far, far away from them. But before she got anywhere with that, Sugar Sprinkles leaped, pouncing on the mongoose female and pinning her to the ground.

But Sugar wasn't quite strong enough to do that. They rolled around, trying to pin each other down.

(Like the scene in The Lion King with Simba and Nala)

Finally, Sugar was the one who pinned Aasha down to the ground.

They both panted from exhaustion from the mini fight.

" Aasha...please...calm down..you have to listen to us! Can't...you realize what you're doing?! Do you realize...what you have...become?! " The sweet kitty panted.

The female mongoose's eyes widened, scenes of what happened that very night flashing in her eyes.

After a few moments she looked very dazed, like she was in a serious trance. The mongoose celebrity and candied kitty watched in concern, but soon her irises grew normal again and she felt very guilty.

" I...I..I'm so sorry..." She whimpered.

" It's ok sweet heart. " Sugar said, getting off of Aasha and helping her get up.

" But I'm still mad at **SHAHRUKH**! " Aasha said, giving him a glare.

" Calm down sweetie, listen, he needs to explain everything to you."

Shahrukh crossed his arms and took a deep sigh, having that look on his face.

" Aasha, I'm sure you're ticked off at me, but look...I know what we were like in childhood, and I know I got married to Sugar Sprinkles, but when I got taken away from India, all I thought about was you. I was very depressed and stressed out when I knew that I would never see you again. Then I got taken to a movie studio...and they made me who I am..a mongoose celebrity! I was well known and appreciated, but I soon changed. But when I met Sugar, she made my life happier from all of my pain, and I never knew that i was ever going to see you again. But now that I have, I'm even MORE happier. Just because you and I don't have a romantic relationship doesn't mean that we can't be just friends. Aasha, you know you ARE the most...hottest female mongoose I've ever seen. Ferocious, but hot. So, pretty much what the heck I'm saying here is...I'm...s...s...s.s.s..so..sorrrrrrrrrr...y "

Aasha didn't say anything for a moment, giving Shahrukh a bad frown. But then, she smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

" Ok I forgive you...but still..."

" What? "

" Well...I'm still upset that you have to leave this place so soon, cause then, I probably would never see you for a long long long time..." Aasha said with a pouty face.

Shahrukh thought for a moment or two, scratching his chin, and looking into Aasha's brilliant blue eyes. Then, his eyes opened fully with a proud smirk on his muzzle and he raised his finger in the air, meaning he had a great idea.


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye India!

" Ok, what if, we take you home WITH us? "

The female mongoose's sad face quickly snapped into a smile and she squealed with joy. " NO WAY! REALLY?! "

" Of course sweetie you're always welcome to come. " Sugar Sprinkles said with a giggle.

" Oh my gosh! This is the best night of my LIFE! "

" Except for one little thing..." Sugar said, realizing something they probably didn't mention that could be important.

" What? " Said the two mongooses in unison.

" Well...the boat...crashed...when we got here..."

Shahrukh's irises shrunk in realization. He had completely forgotten about the boat! Plus they were vacationing in Hawaii! _**HAWAII**_!

So, pretty much they have NO transportation or any way of getting across the ocean.

Sugar and Shahrukh were very scared that Aasha was gonna freak out again, so they looked away and squeezed their eyes shut, hoping she won't rage. But surprisingly, they heard her giggle.

" Hehehe! That's ok! "

Shahrukh just sat there was a very surprised look on his face. " OK?! OK?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT OK?! WE DO NOT HAVE A BOAT SO WE ARE BASICALLY STRANDED HERE AND WE CAN'T LEAVE INDIA YA KNOW! "

" Well, how about we just remake the boat? " Aasha said with a smile.

" Remake it? " The mongoose celebrity and candied kitty said in unison, getting slightly confused at her idea.

" Sure why not? We can gather up a few spare resources, pack, walk to the Indian Ocean, fix up the boat and take off! " Aasha was pretty proud of her idea, so she clapped excitedly, knowing that her friends just can't possibly say no. That smile and that sparkle in her wonderful eyes made the couple know that her idea was promising.

Sugar Sprinkles couldn't refuse so she gave the female mongoose a willing smile and wink, giving her a 'thumbs up' then saying,

" Sweetheart I think your plan sound amaaaazzzin. "

Shahrukh smirked, crossing his arms and saying in his deep voice,

" Hm ok that sounds fine..but I'm not gonna do a lot of the work ya know! "

Yeah, everyone knows that he can be lazy. Almost too lazy actually, but he just went along with the plan.

" When we leave this place, I'm NEVER coming back! " Aasha said proudly and sincerely.

Aasha placed her paw out. Sugar placed her paw over it in agreement. Shahrukh did the same.

" Yeaaaah! "

But, somewhere not far from the three critters, were those four beady eyes again. Only, we know who's they are.

Vikrant and Sujay appear that they haven't quite learned their lesson. They snickered sneakily, and extremely smugly, with a bad devilish plan in their heads.

" We gotta tell em don't we Vik? " Sujay asked, still spying on their enemies.

" Phhhtt well of course we do! After all, Shahrukhy cooky shmooky DID already take Aasha away from us before, and we don't want him traveling away with her either. " Vikrant responded his best friend's question.

" Come on Jay. Lets go..heh heh heh..."

And with that, the sinister two scampered away, hungry for trouble.

Aasha, Sugar, and Shahrukh spent the next couple of hours of the night gathering supplies and resources they needed for their big journey.

They gathered a few pieces of wood, which wasn't to all picked ripe mangos from mango trees and carried them in large leaves, collected water, and Aasha hunted down a lizard or two.

Then, the next thing the three did was start heading down south to the Indian Ocean where the mongoose and kitty couple crashed the boat.

They walked and walked until the sun rose onto the horizon, but the they still kept on walking, even though they were as tired as heck. Traveling for a three hours.

" Hey guys do you hear that? " Aasha said pausing, lifting one ear up, and making a face of suspicion.

The other two stopped also, raising their ears and listening for what the girl mongoose was talking about. They listened closely for a moment, and heard it.

The three heard the sound of waves nearby. That relaxing sound of the water washing up against the shores...it was...the Indian Ocean.

" YAYYYY WE'RE ALMOST THERE! " The two females shouted in relief, so glad that they don't have to walk very far now.

An exhausted Shahrukh wiped the sweat off his forehead and smirked.

" Finally! Phew! This is the farthest I've walked in my life! "

Sugar and Aasha giggled as they rolled their eyes and quickly moved on, running toward the sound of the ocean, so excited to see it.

The water appeared and the sound got louder as they came closer, the sun rays making the sea luster and glimmer.

" We're here...the Indian Ocean. " Said Aasha, inhaling the aroma of salty sea water, hearing the relaxing pace of the waves against the shore, the gentle, warm, early morning breeze blowing through her hair.

Not far in the distance were some remaining pieces of the boat. Sugar Sprinkles, Aasha, and Shahrukh hurried towards em and dropped the items they were carrying.

About an hour later, the three were all finished with the remake of the boat. Except, it was a little bit redesigned. Instead of a boat, it's appearance was basically a wooden raft.

The two mongooses and kitty stood proudly admiring their work.

" Not to shabby eh? " Aasha said with a smile.

" It's so nice. I love it! " Sugar said in a mellow, happy voice like sweets.

" Adequate. " Shahrukh said nodding.

" But wait! I totally forgot the sail! " Aasha had an spare large leaf and some rope she kept from the big Vikrant and Sujay fight. She attached it to the cross that was sticking out of the center of the raft. " There! "

The three packed the things inside the raft and got ready to take off and sail the seas. The married couple hopped onto it first, then Aasha went to the back of the raft and got ready to push it into the ocean.

Firmly placing two paws onto the back, she began to make a running start. But before she went far, she felt a sudden tight grip on her shoulder pulling her back, causing the female mongoose girl gasp and pause.

**" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY?! "** Said a deep, strong voice of a male.

Aasha whipped around, turning to see a large, burly mongoose dude. He was navy blue, with a torn ear, probably caused from a fight. A whole bunch of other mongooses stood behind him.

Sugar Sprinkles and Shahrukh gasped to see him too, and sat still with shocked looks on their faces.

**" DAD?! "** Aasha exclaimed in both horror and surprise, her blue irises shrank at the scary expression of the big male mongoose, who was staring right at her.

_**" ...DAAAADDDD?! "**_ The mongoose celebrity and candied kitty both cried in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

" Aasha...THAT BIG OL FAT HUNK A HOG IS YOUR FATHER?! " Shouted a very surprised Shahrukh.

Aasha's dad made a face, let go of his daughter and firmly snatched the celebrity by the chest.

" LISTEN HERE TINY, WHERE DA HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?! " He screamed deafeningly, so loud that Shahrukh's ears rang, making him slightly dazed.

The female mongoose growled and slapped her large burly dad's huge paws.

" HEY BACK OFF! " She snapped back, scrunching her face in rage and showing her sharp canine teeth. (if mongooses have canines)

Now he was furious at the way his daughter reacted back. He knew that she had issues controlling her anger, but it was still NEVER ok and he didn't allow Aasha to let him physically slap him like that.

" AASHA! YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! "

But she stuck her tongue out at him and spat.

" You do not disrespect my FRIENDS you big fat dummy! "

" THOSE TWO ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU AND TAKE YOU AWAY FROM INDIA! "

" THEY ARE NOT KIDNAPPING ME! I ACTUALLY WANTED TO LEAVE WITH THEM! "

The large mongoose gasped, only getting even more angrier. His face was reddened, and Aasha could've sworn she saw steam coming out from his ears.

" YOU DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! "

" DAD I AM AN ADULT NOW! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT! YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT SHAHRUKH, AND YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! "

" YOU ARE STILL YOUNG AND I AM NOT LETTING YOUR **COUSIN** TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! "

Aasha, Shahrukh, and Sugar Sprinkles gasped, eyes widening in shock, especially word..._cousin_...suddenly echoes of her last mother's words replayed in her mind._Cousin...cousin..cousin... __" Sh..Shahrukh is my cousin? " She thought to herself._

" COME ON YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! "

Aasha's father snatched his daughter's arm tightly and started to tug her away. But she tried to pull back and press her feet harder against the ground so she can stop herself from going any farther with him.

**" I AM NEVER EVER EVER GOING TO GO WITH YOU! " **Aasha screeched at the top of her lungs with scary anger in her voice.** " BESIDES, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS EVEN HERE?! "**

The female mongoose saw at the corner of her eye two smug looking creatures of her species, Vikrant and Sujay were standing behind her dad. Those two were snickering and giving Aasha a sinister grin.

The feeling she had in her heart at that moment was when she felt like she was going to literally rip their heads off their necks. She hated those two like they were her twin brothers...but thank goodness they weren't.

" OH, WELL VIKRANT AND SUJAY HAVE WATCHED THE SCENE OF YOU GUYS PLANNING TO LEAVE, SO THESE TWO RESPONSIBLE BOYS CAME BACK TO LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY. GOT THAT?! "

" I'm gonna kill those two..." Aasha said under her breath, clenching and grinding her teeth hard.

" AASH I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GARBAGE! YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW! "

But the female have had enough. She was so enraged that she could feel a mini wild fire burning up inside her chest. She was NOT going to let her father take her away from her COUSIN SHAHRUKH.

**" DAD SHAHRUKH IS MY FREAKIN COUSIN AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! "**

** " OH YES YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE BEEN VERY MISBEHAVED, RUDE, AND DISOBEDIENT! COME ON! NOWWWW! "**

After the huge argument between Aasha and her dad, the large mongoose grabbed her arm so tight it was nearly twisting it and he violently dragged her away.

Vikrant and Sujay grinned smugly with that evil look in their eyes as they high-fived each other.

Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles stared with jaws hanging open, very concerned for their her. But it seems like there was nothing they could do about it. Her father is too buff and burly he could break every single bone and body part on the married two!

As the large mongoose dragged away Aasha, she cried, watching her friend and cousin and the Indian Ocean get smaller and smaller on the horizon.

Tears started to fall from her face like rain, and she closed her eyes shut.

* * *

(Song Starts)

_Don't Drag Me Away From Destiny_

_By: Aasha_

_I watch my friend and cousin disappear _

_Over the horizon _

_The emotions I feel inside are sadness and fear_

_I fear that I won't see em again_

_Shahrukh or Sugar, my cousin and friend._

_Don't drag me away from destiny!_

_Cause across the ocean is where I know I should be_

_Don't tell me what to do _

_Cause I can do whatever I want to do I got two to help me through_

_Don't drag me away from destiny!_

_Just go away_

_I'm gonna miss them I'm gonna cry _

_I just don't understand why _

_You don't seem to care_

_I've already lost my Ma, plus Shahrukh once_

_And I don't wanna loose him twice_

_I'd sacrifice_

_ANYTHING to be with em! _

_If you drag me away from destiny..._

_I'll be all alone_

_Nobody by my side_

_I'd rather lay down and die_

_Dad do you see how I'm feeling?_

_Let me go..._

_They need me..._

(Song ends)

* * *

A few short moments later, Aasha's eyes snapped back wide open, full of rage. She growled like a rabid creature, showing her teeth. Uncontrollably, as a reflex, the female mongoose whipped around and bit her big dad, sinking her sharp teeth into his arm.

" RAAAAAAAAAAARRWWHHHHHH! " He screeched, reacting to the sharp pain. He immediately released Aasha from his mighty paws and tried to suck it up.

Since he seemed distracted, Aasha just made a run for it. Dashing away on her four legs as fast as she could, running and running quickly straight toward the direction of Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles.

" Guys! " She shouted, panting.

When Aasha was within about five feet away from her friends, she leaped into the air with glee and gave the celebrity and candied kitty a big, friendly hug. They both hugged her back.

" No matter what anyone says, I'm NEVER gonna leave you guys. " Aasha promised Sugar and Shahrukh. The married couple smiled, relieved that she's not gonna be taken away.

The three shared the same tingly feeling in their hearts, the same happy smiles, the same warmth throughout their bodies, the three loved and cared for each other so deeply.

The sound of an outraged male interrupted the moment, making all three whip around to the opposite direction Vikrant, Sujay, and Aasha's father charging toward them and screaming,

" AASHA LITTLE MONSTROUS BRAT YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND! "

But of course, she completely ignored his command. Aasha got to the back of the raft with her two best friends already aboard, then swiftly pushed it into the Indian Ocean with all her strength.

" Hurry! " Shahrukh called in alarm, anxiously watching the mongooses come closer.

" Im trying! "

After about ten, long seconds, the raft was fully in the water, the waves making it float away from the shore.

Aasha was hanging off the back of the raft. She pulled herself aboard and looked behind her to see her angry father, along with disappointed Vikrant and Sujay.

" AASHA! YOU COME RIGHT HERE THIS VERY MINUTE! "

" NO! "

" TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER! " Shahrukh called out randomly.

The female was starting to feel a little bit guilty for leaving everyone behind. (not VandS) If her mother was still alive she would've definitely have come along, but she wasn't.

Lots of thoughts were coming to Aasha's mind as she watched the sight of India get slightly smaller by the minute. Leaving home like this made her feel a little uneasy, but at the same time, it felt like the total RIGHT thing to do. It felt like she needed to do this, like something awaited at the other side of the ocean, but who knew.

Sugar Sprinkles came and sat next to her deeply thinking friend. She gave her a comforting smile and a wink. " Hey.." She cooed. Aasha turned her head to face Sugar Sprinkles before the she continued her sentence.

" I bet that it's gonna be worth it when you come back with us.." The candied kitty gave the female mongoose a pat on the back.

Shahrukh sat down next to them both and all three watched India, seemly to drift away. He didnt even say goodbye to his own mother...

" Soo..."

" So I guess we're...cousins..."

" Yeah...but how? "

" That might hopefully be answered later on. "

" I sure hope so..."

" Still...one more thing..."

" What? "

" My Ma told me something about this...this brother..."

" Oh yeah right..."

" I wonder what he'll be like..."

After a while, the three fell asleep from their long, exhausting night and morning. Aasha had a very interesting dream.

* * *

_She was out in a beautiful meadow of sunshine, surrounded by white flowers. The same kind as the one on her ear, which was given to her by her mother. Rainbows shined all over the sky, so wonderful it could make anyone smile._

_Angels were in this holy meadow, and Aasha could hear Indian music and harps playing. Bursts of pure joy surged through her, nothing but happiness. It was the best feeling she had ever felt in the whole world. _

_She was so happy she scampered and skipped around on her four legs and played around in the wonderful place._

_Suddenly, Aasha heard this familiar, cooing gentle voice coming from above. It seemed to be singing her name._

_" Aasha...Aasha...Aasha..."_

_She couldn't help but follow it. Going toward the sound of this sweet, kind voice, she glanced up, and saw..._

_Her mother, shining and floating in the sky, wearing a holy gown. Her mother was the most gorgeous angel she had ever seen. Aasha's eyes grew huge and glistened enough to see the reflection._

_The angel gave her daughter a motherly smile, spreading out her arms widely. The female mongoose smiled from ear to ear and excitedly ran up to her, giving her a big hug._

_" I miss you SOOOO much! " Aasha said, cuddling with her. The mother chuckled and cooed in her ear, " I love you.."_

_" Ma, please don't leave me again..."_

_" I never left you..."_

_" Then how come I can't see you anymore? "_

_" Because I am inside your heart Aasha. " _

_" Well now that I am here, I can stay here! Right? " _

_" Im sorry Aasha, but I'm afraid you have to go back down until its time. "_

_" WHAT?! "_

_" Do not worry Aasha...I will always be with you...trust me...your destiny awaits at the other side of the ocean..."_

_" But Ma! Please don't go again! " The female mongoose began to cry, squeezing her mother tightly in her strong arms. The joy she felt inside her began to turn from happiness, to heartbreak. Aasha missed her mother dearly, and didn't know what to do without her._

_" We will meet again my sweet, beautiful child..." The mother cooed, majestically flapping her angel wings higher and higher into the bright, glowing, holy sky. Aasha gazed upon her, sitting down on the ground and cried, the holy light shining on the tears making them luster and gleam like the sun over a waterfall._


	12. Chapter 12

A few short moments later, Aasha realized she was laying down. Her head rose from the resting position and looked around, seeing the ocean, the raft, and the sun in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles were still asleep. She realized that it was a dream. But a very, very, unusual dream. It felt more different than just any other dream. Heaven's meadows, and her own mother, maybe it was just meant to be.

The very last part of the sentence Aasha's mother said was,

_" Your destiny awaits at the other side of the ocean..."_ The female mongoose thought about this for quite a while, trying to imagine what could possibly be at the other side. She also thought,

" What does she mean by, _brother_ ? "

About two, long days of ocean traveling later, Aasha was getting seasick after a while, and boy did she hate it. All of this traveling made her bored, tired and nauseous, and there was not a sign of land to be found. Aasha had never been traveling on the sea before, and she never wanted to do it again. But once they arrive to the other side of the big waters, it's gonna be sooo worth it.

" When are we gonna...get to wherever we're going? " The female mongoose complained, a little bit sick.

" Sweetie, we are going to Hawaii, then after a few days, we go HOME, since we were just vacationing there. We'll be there soon I promise. " Sugar Sprinkles said in a nice, gentle comforting voice.

Next, Aasha tried to imagine what Hawaii was like. She closed her eyes and pictured it to be something happy and wonderful. This thought made her feel less seasick.

Shahrukh felt bored out of his mind as well, since there was really nothing to do. He grabbed one of the mangos the three brought with them to eat, then randomly pulled out a sitar from his back (Again) and played it.

_Worth The Journey_

_By: Shahrukh, Aasha, and Sugar Sprinkles_

_Shahrukh:_

_It'll be worth the journey_

_Across the sea_

_Is your destiny_

_Across the sea_

_Is a beautiful land_

_Filled with palm trees, shells, and sand_

_It's a good life_

_It's a fun life_

_When we get across the sea_

_You'll be happier than you can ever be_

_Cause it'll be worth the journey_

_Sugar Sprinkles:_

_It's a big world out there_

_Trust me you'll be okay_

_You'll find your way_

_You'll soon hopefully find your brother_

_Never ever, give up_

_Just trust me_

_It'll be worth the journey_

_Aasha:_

_I can't wait to go see_

_What's across the sea_

_I'm a little scared_

_I've never left my home_

_But I know I'm not alone_

_Cause I know when I get there_

_It'll be worth the journey_

_In Unison:_

_Worth the journey..._

_The big journey..._

_(Song ends)_

More and more thoughts filled Aasha's mind once more as she stared into the water's gleaming surface, seeing her excellent reflection. Smiling and waving at herself, she noticed a small, short flicker of light in her reflection. She didn't know if it was just her or if she actually saw it, so she looked above in the wide open skies and was quite surprised.

There were many dark, heavy rain clouds in the sky, not a patch of lightblue sky or sun to be seen. This wasn't a good sign. That quick flicker appeared again, and it was lightning.

" Ummm guys? I don't think that looks so good..."

Shahrukh and Sugar have seen the flashing light in the corner of their eyes and they both looked up as well. A nasty storm is on their way, and it could possibly kill them. Suddenly the water got a little bit rough, getting bigger and wavier, causing the raft rock back and forth, making Aasha ill again.

It began to rain, at first it was sprinkling but then it came harder, huge, wet, cold raindrops collapsing down, quickly causing the three get extremely soaked. The storm only got bigger and bigger, louder thunder and deadly lightning, the waves and currents wildly rocking the raft, almost completely tipping over upside down.

The three who were on it were having a hard time seeing in the thick rain, mist, waves, and darkness. Even though the three were very seasick and scared now, they must not let each other die like this. They have to steer the raft across the angry seas.

" What do we do?! " Exclaimed Aasha, trying to be heard through the loudness of the deadly storm.

" We have to steer it through! " Replied Shahrukh loudly, getting up and twisting the pole in the center of the raft and putting the sail in a position where the wind would take it in the right direction.

Then the other two courageously tried to help, a wave came right over them, collapsing on them and drenched them even more.

After that wave, they looked all around, making sure that nobody got washed away. But...

" HEEEEEELP! " Cried a voice, coming from the edge of the raft.

" SHAHRUKH, BABY! " Cried Sugar, the wife of the one who was about to let go to their doom.

The wet water of the ocean was making the celebrity mongoose begin to let go, only one paw grabbing on to the edge. The candied kitty hurriedly held out her paw to rescue him.

Stretching out his paw that wasn't desperately clutching on to the edge, the other began to slip more, only the end of his paw clinging on.

He tried to hold out his other all the way, but then another wave came and he got washed off the raft.

" HEEELLLPP MEEE! "

The other two gasped in horror.

The female mongoose didn't want this to happen to her cousin. She needed to save him.

" Stay here friend. " She told her friend firmly and seriously.

" Wait...what are you? "

Aasha was terrified to do this, but she jumped off the raft into the ocean. She went under the dangerous waves, and Sugar was very shocked and very scared cause she didn't see Aasha come back up, nor her husband.

Her blue eyes darted around back and forth, looking for any sign of the two mongooses. A few minutes later, Sugar realized that they weren't coming back. She sighed and turned away sadly, ears drooping in grief and a salty tear trickled down her cheek.

Suddenly, there was a big, deep, gasp and a splash from a creature.

The kitty's ears immediately rose and she turned around to see Aasha alive and fighting through the water's thick currents with Shahrukh in her arm.

" Aasha you're ok! " Sugar squealed happily, relieved to see they were both alive.

The female mongoose swam over to the raft and pulled herself up, along with the cat's help. Seemingly, the storm got calmer than it was before.

When Aasha climbed inside the raft she placed the celebrity on the floor boards. (or whatever they're called idk)

The next thing she did was forcefully jostle against his stomach, trying to get rid of the water that had made him go unconscious. Soon he choked, then spewed out what seemed to be an entire GALLON of salty sea water. Shahrukh gasped, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

The female mongoose sighed in relief and collapsed in exhaustion and rested next to Shahrukh. Sugar lay down to rest as well, and the storm eventually stopped, creating a beautiful rainbow in the sunset.

Many long day's later, (about a week)

It was early morning, the warm sun rose above the horizon, the ocean gleaming by the rays of light. Aasha was the first to wake up, slowly opening her eyes, she saw a large thing ahead. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times, trying to identify it, and make sure she saw what she thought she saw.

Gasping and realizing what it was, she gasped, squealing with joy, causing the married couple to wake up.

" Aasha? What's going on? " Shahrukh asked, stretching.

" WE MADE IT WE MADE IT WE MADE IT! LAND AHEAD LAND AHEAD! " She replied, jumping up and down with great excitement.

Only a few minutes later, the raft got to the shore. Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Aasha ran off as fast as they could, getting to the ground and literally kissing the sand, relieved that their LONG, LONG, journey was finally over,

" Welcome to the wonderful islands of Hawaii! " Proudly announced the candied kitty.

The female mongoose's eyes grew huge in amazement. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her whole life, even better than India!

Well, Aasha had found her cousin, who just so happened to be Shahrukh, she made a sweet new friend Sugar Sprinkles, and she ran away from home to come to spend some time in Hawaii!

That's it for this story, and the story shall continue. In the next adventure, we may meet who Aasha's been looking searching for...

_THE END..._


End file.
